


Forgive and Not Forget

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> two character challenge, Dorothy and Trowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Not Forget

Blending into the crowd of mingling dignitaries, Trowa lingered between groups pretending to listen while actually keeping his eye on Quatre. Not that Quatre would mind if Trowa was at his side, but tonight was about work not socializing and that meant Trowa needed to allow Quatre to mingle unencumbered. It was generally known that Trowa had no interest in the business and his presence could be more of a deterrent than an aid when it came to discussing who would be doing what for who.

Normally, Trowa would have opted to pass on the whole thing, staying home with a good book and a pot of coffee instead. In fact, that had been his plan until he'd happened across the guest list for tonight's gathering. One name had immediately jumped out at him, /Dorothy Catalonia/. Even though it had been years since she and Quatre had fought and despite proving herself to be a valuable ally during the second eve war, Trowa couldn't bring himself to trust her. He especially didn't trust her around Quatre.

He could forgive Zechs for attempting to blow up the Earth and the Alliance or Oz soldiers for trying to kill him, but that was different. Acts of war were special circumstances and needed to be let go of after the battle was finished. But what Dorothy had done, stabbing Quatre in the side and leaving him to float, slowly bleeding to death was inexcusable. Compassion and understanding be damned. Those were Quatre's arena, not his.

The logical part of Trowa's brain told him that if Dorothy were going to make a move she would not be so stupid as to be obvious about it. On some level he knew that she and Quatre ran in the same social circles and did business together, but Trowa was able to keep that separate. Out of sight and out of mind was the way he'd come to terms with that knowledge. However, once he had seen her name on the guest list along with her RSVP plausible deniability went out the door.

So instead of a quiet evening at home, he would be spending his time surrounded by spoiled rich men and women, most of which he'd avoid like the plague given half a chance. But this was where he needed to be, close enough to Quatre to protect him if the need arose. Not that Quatre couldn't take care of himself, as he had pointed out on more than one occasion. Still, when it came to Dorothy, Trowa refused to take any chances as he'd seen what she was capable of with his own eyes. The image of Quatre floating, seemingly lifeless as blood oozed from his side was one of the things that haunted Trowa's nightmares. In the grand scheme of the universe, giving up one night was certainly worth the trade off knowing that Quatre was alive and well and would remain so.


End file.
